Portable filing systems or personal organizers for business or for personal use are usually filled with papers and documents of varying size, length, value and importance. Some files include flexible dividers and indexing extensions to aid in differentiating collections or projects. Documents are at times easily lost with conventional filing systems due to the document's odd size or weight. Files that can maintain an open or exposed position can aid the user in identifying, maintaining and retrieving documents.
Files are known with dividers, indexing tabs and additional pockets which open wide and securely close for transport. Some are also made of durable materials which allow occasional exposure to the elements.
Some files incorporate a portion that are slip-resistant to a user's fingers on one or more flaps of the files. U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,470 discloses an expanding file that has a portion on its cover flap, near the top edge that is resistant to slipping from a user's fingers when it is gripped. The slip-resistant portion comprises permanently deformed regions and optional pressure-sensitive adhesive or polymeric material. The slip-resistant portion formed by embossing the paper stock with the material is shown as not being exposed to a user's grip until the user applies pressure to the raised bumps. The bumps collapse under the pressure so the user's fingers come into contact with the material disposed around the bumps of the embossing.
The need exists for a durable file that can be placed on a substantially horizontal surface such as a desktop with a loaded portion hanging off the edge.